


Il mio principe mezzosangue

by Cinicalamente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drarry, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, snamione
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: "Fidarsi e credere in me sono forse i due più grossi errori che qualcuno possa mai commettere nella propria esistenza," spiegò, facendomi sospirare piano. "Non mi aspettavo un tale sbaglio da una saccente piccola e irritante so-tutto-io come lei, Granger."Dopo la morte di Sirius, Albus Silente è preoccupato per il desiderio più che comprensibile di vendetta di Harry. L'unica soluzione è di far lavorare insieme Hermione Granger e Severus Piton per il bene dell'Ordine della Fenice e del giovane Potter.Il rapporto tra i due inizia male e si sviluppa in un modo che nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato. Soprattutto quando Hermione decide tra un problema e un altro di sedurre il suo professore, lasciandosi guidare dai consigli di un manuale e dalla sua nuova amica Lavanda Brown.Il nuovo anno a Hogwarts si preannuncia pieno di avvenimenti anche per Harry che trova un misterioso libro di pozioni avanzate e realizza qual è la vera natura della sua ossessione che ha per Draco Malfoy.• Snamione (Severus Piton + Hermione Granger) e  Drarry (Draco Malfoy + Harry Potter).• SPOILER PER CHI NON HA LETTO IL QUINTO LIBRO E SEGUENTI.• Eventi degli ultimi due libri modificati a favore della storia.





	1. Prologo || Una (non più) tranquilla notte d'estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quella doveva essere solo una sera d'estate come le altre per Hermione, eppure...

Mi sedetti sulla panca umida.  
Mi strinsi nella giacca rossa che avevo infilato nel baule, sapendo bene che le giornate estive potevano essere fredde. Ora era l'unica cosa che riusciva a scaldarmi. Strofinai le mani sulle gambe in cerca di calore e di distrazione dall'inquietante silenzio che mi faceva compagnia in giardino.

La tana, dove ero ospite ancora una volta, era tranquilla. O meglio, i suoi inquilini lo erano.

Tranquilli quanto potevano esserlo delle persone che facevano parte di un'organizzazione segreta - l'Ordine della Fenice - in lotta contro il signore oscuro, Lord Voldemort.

Sì, la nostra era di sicuro una tranquillità apparente. Iniziai a scalciare i fili d'erba e vidi i piccoli gnomi correre in cerca di riparo. Mi si spezzò il cuore, non volevo distrurbarli, volevo solo...

Smisi di muovere le gambe e ispirai a fondo.

Silente mi aveva chiesto di aspettarlo perché aveva bisogno di parlare in privato con me. Molly mi aveva aiutato senza dirmi se conosceva il motivo della mia visita notturna, ordinando ai figli di andare a dormire.

Ero sola nel giardino in attesa di notizie che speravo fossero buone. La vera domanda era: perché doveva dire qualcosa a me, Hermione Jean Granger?

Passai in rassegna ogni punto che i miei occhi potevano guardare. Rimpiansi di non aver portato un libro per ingannare l'attesa.

Sentii un fruscio e scattai all'impiedi. I rumori si fecero più definiti. Portai la mano alla manica ed estrassi la bacchetta, sentendo il mio respiro scandire i secondi.

Guardai i confini della proprietà, controllando che non ci fossero intrusi e che finalmente il preside fosse arrivato. Quando notai qualcuno avvicinarsi agli alberi che riuscivo a distinguere appena a quella distanza, mossi dei rapidi passi verso l'uomo.

Sapevo che era Silente, sentivo che era lui.

A un tratto mi bloccai e i miei occhi analizzarono lo spazio che mi separava dal nuovo arrivato per trovare un nascondiglio all'ultimo minuto.

Silente non era solo. Non sapevo il perché, ma un brivido di paura mi scosse.

Mi imposi di ragionare lucidamente o almeno di provare a farlo.

Silente non mi avrebbe mai messo in pericolo.

Chiusi gli occhi per un attimo, raccogliendo me stessa e le mie forze.

Quando li riaprii, riuscii a distinguere Silente e la sua barba bianca. Il mio sguardo però fu attirato dal mantello nero del suo accompagnatore. Un inadeguato nodo di preoccupazione mi serrò la gola.

Non lo vedevo da giugno.

Non vedevo entrambi dal mio ultimo giorno al castello. Ora invece avevo davanti a me il preside e il professore di pozioni della scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts.

"Signorina Granger," mi salutò Silente, quando fu a poco più di due metri distante da me.

"Buonasera preside... Professore Piton," dissi, guardandoli a turno.

L'ultimo in questione mi rivolse un disinteressato cenno del capo.

'Era sempre estremamente entusiasta di vedere una sua alunna,' pensai con sarcasmo prima di girarmi verso Silente.

"Signorina, grazie di aver accettato di incontrarci a quest'ora. So che si sta chiedendo il perché..."

"Sì, non posso negarlo," risposi, incrociando le braccia sul seno e lasciando la mano destra serrare l'avambraccio con insistenza.

Silente si zittì. Non... non era quello che volevo.

Piton scoccò un'occhiataccia irritata al preside e decise, muovendo un passo verso di me, di prendere in mano la situazione.

"Signorina Granger, trovo questa conversazione futile. Tuttavia il qui presente preside crede che sia fondamentale gettare altra legna al fuoco, aggravare i nostri ruoli in questa guerra, farci prodigare pur di proteggere lo speciale Grifondoro che il Signore Oscuro odia ma che il resto del mondo acclama."

"Harry?" chiesi, ancora stordita dal flusso delle sue parole.

Lui alzò le spalle, rivolgendo una rapida occhiata al preside. "Chi se non il suo adorato Potter?"

La sua voce era... fredda, sterile. Denotava un certo disprezzo, una finta indifferenza. Forse perfino invidia.

Silente lo guardò attraverso i suoi occhiali a mezzaluna, ma non disse nulla, forse abituato a quel monologo anti-Harry che Piton amava ripetere. "Signorina Granger, possiamo sederci? Sapete miei cari ragazzi, non sono giovane come voi e che le mie ginocchia possano cedere da un momento all'altro."

Allungò una mano per indicare forse la panchina su cui ero stata seduta e fu allora che notai alla flebile luce della luna e delle lanterne da giardino che la mano dell'uomo era completamente bruciata.

"Preside," mormorai, interrompendomi per cercare cosa dire. "Preside, la sua... la sua mano," conclusi, tentando di non manifestare la mia paura.

Chi poteva aver attaccato un mago potente come Silente?

Come potevamo sopravvivere se lui, Albus Silente aveva subito quello che sembrava essere un pericoloso incantesimo di arte oscura?

I miei occhi sgranati fissarono l'uomo in sua compagnia. No, non poteva essere stato lui a ferirlo.

La voce di Piton mi distrasse dalle mie congetture e il preside dalla possibilità già scarsa di per sé di spiegare cosa fosse successo al suo arto.

"Albus, credo che il mio disappunto sia condiviso da Granger. Ti esorto a spiegare quanto prima. Ti consiglio di lasciar perdere i tuoi giochetti per prolungare la nostra attesa. Credo di meritarmi almeno un paio di ore senza essere controllato."

Strinsi i denti come se le sue parole mi avessero ripetutamente colpita allo stomaco. Era sempre così distaccato, così imposto.

Era... inquietante.

"Severus, hai ragione," rispose Silente, incamminandosi alla panchina. "Possiamo sediamoci, ora."

Dopo averlo visto muoversi sulle proprie gambe, anche Piton lo seguì. Io rimasi ferma a guardarli. Per fortuna mi destai prima che qualcuno potesse rimproverarmi. Più in fretta mettevo fine a quell'incontro e più in fretta potevo andare a dormire.

Al pensiero di un letto morbido e di un cuscino su cui riposare, sbadigliai, coprendomi la bocca con la mano. Solo quando fronteggiai Silente, assumendo la mia posizione di prima, lui parlò.

"Signorina Granger, come ho spiegato a Severus, so che Harry sta crescendo e che l'ultimo anno è stato alquanto... burrascoso per lui."

Alzai un sopracciglio in una sfocata e involontaria imitazione del professore Piton, che fece finta di non vedere.

"Preside, non definirei perdere il proprio padrino, sfuggire alle grinfie dei mangiamorte al Ministero della magia, della Umbridge, sentire da una profezia che è destinato a morire e alle incomprensioni a cui è soggetto Harry da anni, se non da quando è nato, avere un anno burrascoso," feci notare, tenendo sotto controllo la mia rabbia.

Io ero la prima che pensava che la morte di Sirius potesse essere evitata. Forse lo stesso Piton poteva fare qualcosa di più per fermare Harry e noi, l'esercito di Silente, dalla trappola di Voldemort. Questo preferii non dirlo a voce alta.

Guardai il professore, seduto al fianco dell'anziano mago, che mi stava fissando. Mossi le braccia e abbassai lo sguardo a disagio, assicurandomi con le mani che i lembi della giacca fossero chiusi.

"Ha ragione ancora una volta, Hermione. Sarò breve," riprese Silente. "Harry ha bisogno di sostegno giacché il potere di Tom si sta rafforzando. Ho intenzione di insegnare io stesso a Harry l'Occlumazia perché deve impararla e ho bisogno di condividere con lui qualche mio ricordo per fargli conoscere meglio il suo nemico."

Aprii la bocca incapace di ribattere prontamente. L'anziano mago continuò. "Harry ha un grande potere e deve solo riconoscerlo. Deve crescere, deve affrontare Tom da solo."

"Da solo?" sbottai indignata. "Da solo, preside? E noi? E l'Ordine della Fenice cosa deve fare? Aspettare che Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato uccida Harry e chissà quanti altri nati babbani?"

Mi accorsi di aver urlato solo quando smisi di parlare, controllando il mio affanno.

Piton si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a me. I suoi passi, attutiti dall'erba, eliminarono la distanza tra di noi. Il mio respiro era ancora irregolare. Sentii una goccia di sudore scendermi lungo il collo. Faceva caldo, un po' troppo per essere luglio.

 

"Signorina Granger, il preside non intendeva dire questo," proferì, abbassando il capo per guardarmi negli occhi. Io ci provai a ricambiare il suo sguardo, ma ero spaventata. Sì, spaventata.

Di colpo mi sembrò logica la paura di Neville per quest'uomo. In quel momento, ero sicurissima che anche il mio molliccio avrebbe assunto la forma di Severus Piton.

"Potter ha fallito miseramente con le sue lezioni di Occlumazia tuttavia la sorte ha voluto che solo lui sia la chiave per annientare il Signore Oscuro. So benissimo che senza di lei e il suo morboso atteggiamento da tutto-so-io, Potter non sarebbe sopravvissuto neanche alle feste natalizie del vostro primo anno a Hogwarts," riassunse con una smorfia disgustata. Dovevo essere onesta, quando si trattava di Piton era complicato descrivere quando non era disprezzava qualcosa. "Per questo motivo, le dico che non condivido l'idea del preside, ma che sono costretto ad assecondarla."

"Quale idea?" balbettai, alzando la testa e facendo appello al mio coraggio da Grifondoro. Alcuni grilli frinirono nella serenità della notte. Piton incrociò le braccia sul petto.

"Albus crede che sia fondamentale per il bene del mondo magico e di Potter," iniziò, pronunciando il cognome del mio migliore amico con innato disgusto, "che io e lei, signorina Granger, lavorassimo insieme. Mi spiego: lei deve passarmi informazioni su Potter, su ciò che fa, su ciò che dice, ed io le darò dei suggerimenti su come tenerlo a bada."

"COSA?" strillai senza riflettere. Piton non si scompose. Forse era abituato al rifiuto. "DEVO SPIARE..." mi interruppi, comprendendo stavolta che la mia voce era troppo alta. "... il mio migliore amico? Cosa significa?"

Piton mi guardò stavolta e potei scorgere nei suoi occhi qualcosa simile a una tacita rassegnazione.

"Lo so che tale azione va contro alla morale incoerente dei valorosi Grifondoro," commentò, non sforzandosi di nascondere il suo pungente sarcasmo, "ma Potter e il suo complesso da eroe senza macchia e senza paura devono essere controllati. Lui, come tutti, non si fida di me e abbiamo già costatato cosa succede quando lui è al comando."

Mi portai una mano al petto e chiusi ancor di più i lembi della giacca. Sapevo che si stava riferendo non solo alla morte di Sirius ma anche agli attacchi semi mortali che avevamo subito. Il ricordo della maledizione di Dolohov era ancora troppo fresco per essere ignorato.

"Io mi fido di lei, signore," dissi d'impulso, sentendo la mano sudare attorno alla presa della bacchetta. Piton non disse nulla. Non boccheggiò in cerca di una frase sagace, non sghignazzò e non mi insultò.

"Lei si fida di me," mormorò alla fine, muovendo un altro passo intorno alla mia ombra sull'erba. Ora tra noi c'erano forse una ventina di centimetri. Mi morsi il labbro inferiore fino a sentire il sangue contro i denti.

'Quando imparerò a tenere la bocca chiusa, sarà troppo tardi,' pensai amareggiata.

"Sì, professore. Ho sempre... ho sempre creduto in lei," formulai a fatica, non sostenendo più il peso del suo sguardo. Non era una domanda la sua. Era una costatazione. Voleva verificare che quella frase non se la fosse immaginata. Sentivo i suoi occhi puntati su di me e la cosa mi disturbava parecchio.

Prologo || Una (non più) tranquilla notte d'estate

"Fidarsi e credere in me sono forse i due più grossi errori che qualcuno possa mai commettere nella propria esistenza," spiegò, facendomi sospirare piano. "Non mi aspettavo un tale sbaglio da una saccente piccola e irritante so-tutto-io come lei, Granger."

Di colpo avvertii il vento accarezzarmi le gambe attraverso i pantaloni che stavo indossando. Avrei potuto ribattere fino a perdere il conto degli insulti che potevo dedicargli. Potevo dirgli che non era un errore fidarsi di qualcuno e analizzare i motivi della sua mancanza di fiducia nel prossimo, potevo fargli presente che non ero saccente (forse un pochino) e che non ero di sicuro irritante. Dissi tutt'altro.

"Non sono piccola. Sono una donna che sa quello che fa e professore, non so cosa crede che siano fiducia e rispetto per due persone ma be', io le provo e non sarà la sua mancanza di tatto a impedirmi di fidare di lei," risposi, avanzando di un passo verso di lui, ormai vicino. Così vicino che riuscivo a distinguere il contorno delle asole che trattenevano ogni singolo bottone sulla sua veste. "Inoltre la pregherei di non rivolgersi a me con quel puerile appellativo."

Mi imposi di alzare la testa e di verificare quanto violenta potesse essere la sua reazione. Non eravamo a scuola, non poteva sfogare la sua rabbia, togliendo punti ai Grifondoro. Gli rivolsi un sorrisetto compiaciuto, incrociando le braccia sul seno.

Il professore Piton mi fissò in silenzio. Se le mie parole lo avevano urtato, non lo diede a vedere. Socchiusi le labbra senza smettere di guardare i suoi occhi neri.

Distogliemmo l'attenzione l'uno dall'altra solo dopo aver sentito un colpo di tosse provenire dall'uomo seduto ancora sulla panchina.

"Chiedo perdono, ma è mia premura spiegarmi ulteriormente e rendere comprensibili a entrambi i vostri nuovi e spero meno gravosi compiti per l'Ordine."

Rivolsi un'ultima occhiata silenziosa a Piton e mi mossi verso Silente. Presi posto accanto alla sua destra, dove potevo vedere la mano carbonizzata. "Sono pronta ad ascoltarla, preside," dissi e solo quando Piton si risedette sulla panchina alla sua sinistra, l'uomo iniziò a parlare.


	2. Bonus #1: La peggior idea mai concepita (SP pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primo dei capitoli bonus. Nei capitoli bonus infatti cambia il punto di vista. In questo la narrazione è affidata a Severus Piton.
> 
> Conosciamo il piano di Silente l'infame.

Severus Piton's pov

 

"Ragazzo mio, risiediti."

Sbuffai, non curandomi di nascondere il mio dissenso. Giorni prima avevo fatto di tutto pur di salvarlo, ora volevo solo non sentire più la sua voce insopportabile. Se credeva che un po' di gentilezza mi avrebbe fatto dimenticare le sue parole, si sbagliava di grosso.

Albus mi indicò nuovamente la sedia davanti alla sua scrivania, ma preferii restare in piedi accanto alla sua Fenice addormentata.

"No," dissi piccato.

Il preside mi guardò con i suoi occhi celesti. Riconobbi quell'occhiata. L'avevo vista così tante volte, in differenti situazioni sia da docente sia da studente. Spesso qui nel suo ufficio, altre volte nei corridoi del castello. Voleva che gli dessi retta, magari che accettassi di buon grado il suo folle proposito.

Non potei fare a meno di pensare che forse non si fidava di me, che forse ero diventato più fedele a Voldemort. Mi avvicinai alla sedia, ignorando il suo sguardo e sentii che quel sorriso che mi stava rivolgendo era frutto della sua convinzione di avermi in pugno.

Albus maledetto.

Guardai la seduta imbottita, chiedendomi se fosse davvero necessario ritornare al posto che avevo occupato per quasi un'ora mentre mi spiegava l'idea più stupida che avesse mai concepito.

"Ho detto no, Albus. Trovo che sia un'idea insensata," dissi.

"Severus, ragazzo mio," ripeté, abbassando la mano senza vita a causa della maledizione di Riddle. "Sei a conoscenza del fatto che Harry ha bisogno di tutto l'aiuto disponibile e anche di controllo."

Sbuffai di nuovo. Il suo fottuto prezioso idiota Grifondoro. Tutto ruotava attorno a Potter junior, chiaramente. 

"Harry, come ti ho detto, ha bisogno di una guida. Dopo la morte di Sirius, il giovane Potter faticherà a fidarsi soprattutto delle figure adulte sul proprio cammino. Cercherà di vendicarsi, sarà accecato dalla rabbia e si lascerà sopraffare dalle emozioni..."

"Questo non spiega perché devo essere io quello che lo controlla e che debba avere contatti con uno dei tanti figli dei Weasley," tagliai corto. Dopo una fitta alla gamba destra, decisi di sedermi di fronte a lui.

Albus aggrottò le sopracciglia alla mia richiesta di maggiori dettagli come se la idea non fosse stata sua. "Perché mai dovresti avere contatti con uno dei figli dei Weasley? Alludi a Ronald, immagino."

Aprii la bocca per replicare, ma mi accorsi che avevo in mente solo parole poco carine per descrivere il declino della sua mente e della sua incapacità di ricordare a causa dell'età avanzata. Continuai a studiarlo, notando che la sua sorpresa era reale.

"Hai detto che una persona a lui vicina deve fungere da canale di comunicazione tra me e Potter. Weasley è il suo migliore amico, la sua ombra. Ho solo fatto due più due, Albus."

"Non mi riferivo al giovane Ron. Stavo pensando alla migliore amica di Harry."

"Hermione Granger," ringhiai. La fastidiosa so-tutto-io, la cui massima aspirazione era sollevare la mano durante le lezioni e pavoneggiarsi con le conoscenze che assorbiva dai testi, snocciolando i concetti con le stesse parole dei libri.

"Proprio lei," convenne, unendo le punte delle dita.

Deglutii il nulla, incapace di fare altro. 

"Albus, confermo che questa è un'idea..."

"... geniale," mi interruppe lui. "Hermione è forse la migliore studentessa di Hogwarts. Harry ha avuto dei piccoli litigi con il signor Weasley, mentre con lei, è andato tutto liscio. È una figura positiva per il giovane Potter, una figura quasi materna. L'intelligenza di Hermione può tornarti utile anche per il tuo compito principale per l'Ordine della Fenice, Severus."

Scossi la testa senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi del preside. Era impazzito.

"Per rispondere all'altra tua domanda, Severus, solo tu puoi accogliere questo nuovo incarico. Solo tu puoi assicurarti che Harry non abbia piani alternativi per uccidere chi gli ha negato di avere una famiglia di nuovo. Sei qui a Hogwarts e il tuo rapporto con lui non è dei migliori, non potrebbe sospettare di te."

"Perché Granger? Cosa ti dice che lei accetti di tradire la fiducia di Harry e che mi riferisca sul serio i suoi segreti?" chiesi in rapida successione, ignorando la mia parte razionale che continuava a ripetermi di non protestare e di uscire dall'ufficio senza dargli la possibilità di insistere con questa buffonata.

"La signorina Granger è intelligente, come ti ho detto, e sa che questo potrà solo giovare a Harry. Lei farebbe di tutto pur di proteggere il suo amico."

"Potter e il suo stuolo di ammiratori, come dimenticare," borbottai, guardando il mio mantello toccare il pavimento.

"Severus," mi chiamò, strappandomi dall'osservazione del tessuto nero piegato su se stesso. "Dobbiamo andare da lei e riferirle la novità."

"Non so dove passi l'estate, ma è comunque tardi per una visita di scortesia come questa. "

Il preside si guardò le punte delle dita della mano sinistra.

"La signorina Granger è attualmente ospite alla Tana, l'abitazione della famiglia Weasley. Sono in attesa di conoscere il testamento di Sirius, ma è prevedibile la sua decisione di lasciare la vecchia casa dei Black a Harry. Fino a quel momento, i ragazzi e l'Ordine non potranno godere di quella sistemazione."

Maledetto, aveva sempre la risposta pronta.

Gli sorrisi debolmente, pronto a demolire il suo piano. 

"Giusto, ma non credo che la matrona Weasley e soprattutto il resto della sua discendenza possano trovare piacevole la nostra incursione. Albus, è quasi mezzanotte."

"Non preoccuparti, ho già avvisato Hermione. Ci sta aspettando," disse, alzandosi in piedi.

Cosa?

"TU!" tuonai. "Tu sapevi che... che... avrei assecondato anche questo tuo insulso proposito?" sbottai, alzandomi a mia volta e battendo i palmi di entrambe le mani sul tavolo. "Sono il tuo elfo domestico per caso? Non hai contemplato la possibilità di un mio rifiuto?"

L'anziano mago superò la scrivania per raggiungermi. Non si fermò al mio fianco, anzi sembrava essere diretto all'uscio aperto della stanza.

"Non ho contemplato la possibilità di un tuo rifiuto, Severus. Ho semplicemente sperato che accettassi anche questa volta, che mantenessi fede alla tua promessa di proteggerlo per amore di Lily," rispose prima di darmi le spalle e uscire. 

Guardai il suo mantello viola ondeggiare appena a ogni suo passo. Lisciai il mio di mantello e, allargando la stoffa attorno a me, iniziai a camminare. 

Sapeva sempre cosa dire per tenermi in pugno.

Sapeva che quel nome era la mia unica debolezza.

Albus maledetto, aveva vinto ancora.


	3. 1 || Ritorniamo nel luogo in cui tutto ha avuto inizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il nuovo anno a Hogwarts ha ufficialmente inizio! Dopo l'incontro con i due professori, Hermione avverte già i sensi di colpa per quanto riguarda la sua missione, intanto Harry ha già la sua dose di guai prima di raggiungere il banchetto.

Avevo cercato in ogni modo di ignorare la visita di Silente e di Piton. Alcuni giorni dopo mi ero convinta che fosse stato solo uno strano sogno che ricordavo nei minimi dettagli.

Il preside aveva parlato con Molly, dicendole che l'improvviso colloquio notturno era dovuto a un mero problema di valutazione in pozioni e che andava corretto prima che vedessi i risultati dei G.U.F.O e lei ci aveva creduto.

La scelta di essere una spia comportava questo: mantenere l'incarico segreto. 

Ci ero riuscita perfettamente per tutta l'estate tra i tentativi dei gemelli di origliare agli incontri dell'Ordine e il chiaro dissenso che tutti manifestavano nei confronti di Fleur. Avevo guardato Harry, quando era arrivato alla Tana due settimane prima del suo compleanno, e avevo finto di non conoscere il mio destino. 

Ora stavo per esplodere. 

I sensi di colpa avevano già iniziato a sfinirmi e la preoccupazione per l'assenza di Harry non contribuiva a rendere le cose più facili. Con Ron avevo pattugliato i vagoni del treno e preso posto in quello riservato ai prefetti. Ero stata attenta una volta arrivati alla stazione, prima di salire in carrozza, nel cercarlo tra la folla, ma di Harry non avevo scorto neanche l'ombra.

Ora ero seduta alla tavola dei Grifondoro. 

Avevo deciso di sedermi dalla parte della panca da cui potevo guardarla sedia ancora vuota del professore Piton nella speranza che lui (quando fosse arrivato) sapesse qualcosa. Sentii nella mia mente le parole che Silente si era preoccupato di dirmi quella notte. 

"Lui, Hermione, da questo momento non sarà solo il tuo professore, ma anche una sorta di confidente, un tuo alleato sincero. Dovrai dirgli tutto ciò che può comportare dei rischi per Harry, per la missione contro Tom Riddle e per non dimenticare, i tuoi personali dubbi. So che sarà difficile per te, so che ti sembrerà di tradire il tuo migliore amico, ma non è così, non è così. Dovrete fidarvi l'uno dell'altra se volete che Harry vinca contro di lui." 

Guardai la professoressa McGranitt reggere il cappello parlante e chiamare i nuovi studenti in ordine alfabetico. Solo quando l'ultimo bambino si accomodò sulla sedia, Piton, appena entrato in sala, si girò verso di me e rispose alla mia tacita richiesta di aiuto. Anche se non ero brava a leggere il labiale, intuii che avesse sibilato una parola simile a dopo. Mi limitai ad annuire mentre il neo studente raggiungeva il tavolo dei Tassorosso accompagnato da un corposo applauso dei suoi compagni di casa.

"Tutto bene, Hermione?" mi chiese Ron, sollevando lo sguardo dal suo piatto ancora vuoto.

"Sì, magnificamente," risposi, sforzandomi di apparire tranquilla. Non sapevo il perché ma le sue attenzioni non mi entusiasmavano per nulla. Gli volevo bene, mi aveva dato fastidio l'idea che si era accorto solo due anni prima che io fossi una ragazza, ma ora a causa di questo nuovo compito era tutto così confuso ed estenuante.

Avevo saputo che Piton era una spia di Silente, costretto a lavorare per Voldemort per l'Ordine. Solo l'Occlumanzia lo aveva e lo poteva salvare al cospetto del Signore Oscuro. Se avessi dato sfogo ai miei dubbi con lui, mi avrebbe riso in faccia. Lui affrontava il mago cattivo, io il mio migliore amico. Non potevo di certo lamentarmi.

"Oddio, Harry!" esclamai appena il ragazzo si lasciò cadere sulla panca di fronte a me. Aveva un fazzoletto premuto contro il viso e la mascella contratta in un'espressione contrita. Si girò più volte a guardare un silenzioso Draco Malfoy, seduto dall'altro lato della sala.

"Malfoy... sul treno. Tonks mi ha trovato e il resto ve lo racconto dopo," riassunse in un sussurro. Recitai l'incantesimo pulente e le tracce di sangue sparirono dal suo viso.

"Quel pezzo di..." commentò Ron, chinandosi sulla tavola e assicurandosi che nessuno lo sentisse. "Harry, come stai?"

Lui si portò due dita alle labbra e al naso come per verificare che fosse tutto intero."Meglio di prima di sicuro." 

Si girò di nuovo verso Malfoy. Stava pensando a qualcosa e ciò non mi piaceva per nulla. Da quando lo avevamo incontrato a Diagon Alley e seguito da Magie Sinister, Harry non aveva smesso di farneticare sulla possibilità che il Serpeverde fosse impegnato in qualcosa di anomalo, che avesse preso il marchio nero.

Sperai solo che non volesse vendicarsi di Malfoy per quello che aveva fatto sul treno. Anche se a pensarci bene, tale atto poteva anche essere una diretta conseguenza di ciò che aveva fatto Harry. Per quanto volessi difendere il mio amico, sapevo che quando si metteva qualcosa in testa, si impegnava per verificarla a qualunque costo. Bastava pensare a quello che era successo al Ministero.

"Hermione, lui si è unito a Tu-sai-chi e passerò l'anno a trovare il modo per costringerlo a confessare. Ha... ha una missione da portare a termine... l'ho sentito mentre ne parlava sul treno," aggiunse, distogliendo lo sguardo appena si rese conto di aver ammesso la sua colpa.

"Hai origliato? Harry, è per questo che ti ha colpito?" chiesi stizzita. Lui annuì appena e si girò per l'ennesima volta a guardarlo.

Alzai gli occhi al cielo. Grandioso, ora devo raccontarlo a Piton. Spero solo che non tolga troppi punti a Grifondoro per la nuova fissazione di Harry.

Il brusio degli studenti sfumò di colpo fino ad attutirsi del tutto. Guardai il tavolo degli insegnanti, scorgendo Silente che si era alzato in piedi.

"Dai, ho fame..." mormorò tra i denti Ron ed io scossi la testa. Questo ragazzo doveva rivedere le sue priorità.

 

"Benvenuti a chi ha da poco preso parte allo smistamento, bentornati agli studenti che conoscono già il castello. Prima di iniziare il nostro banchetto, permettetemi di annunciare un'importante novità," proclamò il preside. "Permettetemi di presentarvi Horace Lumacorno, il vostro nuovo insegnante di Pozioni." 

"COSA?" sbottò Harry. 

"Avevi detto che Lumacoso là avrebbe insegnato Difesa," commentò Ron. "E Piton che ci fa ancora a Hogwarts?"

Io fissai i professori in questione. Lumacorno si era alzato per ricevere un incerto applauso dagli studenti e Piton, il mio alleato – stando al progetto di Silente – era sereno. Le sue labbra erano abbozzate in una specie di espressione soddisfatta. Era un ghigno, in realtà. 

Potevano dirmi di tale novità quando mi avevano costretto a restare in piedi fino alle tre del mattino.

"... invece il ben noto Severus Piton per quest'anno insegnerà Difesa contro le Arti Oscure."

"NO!" urlò Harry ma Silente finse di non averlo sentito. Anche gli altri studenti, per ragioni quasi identiche contestarono tale cambiamento sottovoce.

"Ci sono due notizie: una cattiva e una buona. Abbiamo il pipistrello dei sotterranei anche quest'anno," disse Ron, girandosi a guardare me e Harry.

"Vedo solo la cattiva notizia. Quale sarebbe quella buona?" gli domandò quest'ultimo.

"Che chi insegna Difesa è condannato ad andarsene l'anno seguente," disse Ron e le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso che non mi piacque per niente.

***

Fui l'ultima ad alzarmi dalla tavola dei Grifondoro. Avevo mangiato appena, sentendo lo stomaco sottosopra dal flusso incessante di notizie una più strana dell'altra. Durante il banchetto, ero riuscita a conoscere maggiori dettagli sull'aggressione di Malfoy e a decidere di non raccontarlo a Piton. Dopotutto non era così importante e inoltre Harry aveva detto che era stato il professore ad aprirgli le porte del castello e a vedere in che stato fosse.

"Signorina Granger," mi chiamò Piton, camminando lungo la panca senza fermarsi. Io mi alzai e mi mossi per raggiungere l'entrata della sala, punto in cui anche lui era diretto da come avevo capito. 

"Professore," salutai educatamente dopo essermi guardata intorno. Gran parte degli studenti era stata già accompagnata dai prefetti ai propri dormitori, incarico che avevo evitato, affidando il compito a Ron con la scusa di non sentirmi bene. Gli ultimi ancora seduti o in prossimità all'uscita erano troppo impegnati a parlottare tra di loro per prestare attenzione a noi.

"Dopo di me."

Non mi diede tempo di rispondere. Si girò, lasciando che il suo largo mantello nero seguisse i suoi movimenti sicuri. Non avevo idea di dove volesse portarmi. Quando superammo le scale, pensai che volesse condurmi fuori in cortile o al lago.

Doveva essere un posto tranquillo in cui potevamo parlare senza essere ascoltati da terzi. Quando imboccò il corridoio che portava ai sotterranei, diventai ancora più confusa.

Superammo anche l'aula di Pozioni. I corridoi scuri, l'umidità e il freddo che penetravano nelle ossa e il silenzio del mio accompagnatore non fecero bene al mio nervosismo. Dove mi stava portando? 

Quando si fermò di botto davanti a un muro di mattoni, per poco non inciampai nel suo mantello. Toccò con la punta della bacchetta le pietre. Sembrava che stesse disegnando sul muro delle lettere invisibili.

"Prego," disse mentre la parete si assottigliava fino a rivelare una stanza talmente buia da non riuscire a distinguere il contorno di nessun oggetto al suo interno.

"Dove siamo?" chiesi con un filo di voce, stringendomi nella mia veste in difesa degli spifferi d'aria di quell'area malsana del castello.

"Non era lei quella che si fidava e che credeva in me, signorina Granger?" ribatté con un sorrisetto irritante.

Non dissi nulla. Avanzai nell'oscurità, sperando di poter lottare e di cavarmela in caso di pericolo. Sentii qualcosa sfiorarmi la mano e mi girai di scatto per controllare l'uscio che in quel momento si richiuse, eliminando la flebile ombra luminosa delle torce del corridoio. Respirai con affanno.

L'oscurità fu sostituita da una luce accecante. Chiusi gli occhi e li riaprii piano per abituarmi alle candele, ora accese, per un ordine silenzioso di Piton. La mia bocca si spalancò. Le pareti erano ricoperte da alti scaffali ricolmi di libri. Nel mezzo c'era una scrivania e da un oblò tra una libreria e un'altra si poteva vedere l'acqua verdastra del lago.

"Questi sono i miei alloggi privati."

La sua voce fece spirare il mio naturale desiderio di esaminare i dorsi dei libri. Assunsi la mia posizione di difesa e mi girai verso di lui, fermo con le mani dietro la schiena, in prossimità di un mobile di legno con quattro ante.

"Perché sono qui? Perché i suoi alloggi sono nei sotterranei? Non è più il docente di Pozioni..."

"Granger, il preside ha convenuto che questo posto è a prova di ipotetico intruso e sa bene che quello che stiamo per fare ha bisogno di restare segreto. L'ufficio a me destinato è ora di Lumacorno, che ha assunto la cattedra di Pozioni. I miei alloggi restano qui nei sotterranei per il semplice motivo che sono ancora il Capocasa dei Serpeverde."

Mi morsi il labbro, spostando il mio sguardo sul divano e le due poltrone collegate davanti al camino. Solo allora mi accorsi che quella stanza non era fredda come il corridoio.

"Giusto," mormorai, irrigidendomi dopo aver ripetuto nella mia testa le sue parole. Ero nei suoi alloggi. Mi avrebbe cacciata dalla stanza, se avessi fatto qualcosa che non gli andava a genio? Ovviamente.

"Si accomodi," mi ordinò, indicandomi una delle poltrone nere. Io rimasi immobile. 

Quanto ero stupida, era meglio approfittare della sua gentilezza improvvisa prima che mi costringesse a restare in piedi.

"Grazie, professore," dissi, lasciandomi cadere con quanta più delicatezza possibile sulla poltrona.

"In queste settimane, Silente è riuscito a convincermi e, " spiegò, dandomi le spalle per recuperare qualcosa da una vetrina nascosta. Guardai i suoi movimenti e solo allora mi accorsi che non aveva più il mantello. E quando se lo era tolto?

Accavallai le gambe mentre con una mano mi aggrappavo al bracciolo imbottito. "A impormi delle regole a proposito della nostra relazione..."

Un momento... di che relazione stava parlando? 

Certo, intendeva dire di sicuro che ora eravamo una specie di squadra di spie... una relazione lavorativa. Mi aveva quasi spaventata con quella parola. 

Le fiamme del cammino illuminarono il suo profilo mentre le sue mani, che avevo visto intente in diverse occupazioni in aula, erano strette attorno al collo di una bottiglia rettangolare. Sperai che non volesse bere davanti a me. Anche se lo avesse fatto, non era un mio problema, dopotutto. Mi portai la mano alla bocca per coprire un gemito di sorpresa, facendolo passare per uno sbadiglio. La sua voce continuò a risuonare nella stanza.

"... questi mesi?"

Oh merda. Sembrava una domanda... cosa dovevo dire?

"Ehm, professore..."

Piton si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte alla mia senza interrompere il nostro contatto visivo. Strinse i denti come se quello che stava facendo gli costasse un notevole sforzo. 

"Hermione, mi ha sentito?"

Mi passai una mano tra i capelli, liberando il lato sinistro del mio collo. Mi aveva chiamata con il mio nome di battesimo? Si sentiva male forse?

"Potrebbe ripetere per favore la domanda, professore?"

Le sue dita tamburellarono sul bracciolo della poltrona ed emise un verso annoiato. "Ho detto che, secondo Silente, per far funzionare il nostro rapporto, ci deve essere fiducia e ciò spiega perché da questo momento, se le va bene, possiamo darci del tu e che contro la mia volontà, ha accesso a quest'area."

"Oh..." mormorai. 

Ci dovevamo dare del tu? Avevo accesso ai suoi alloggi? Personalmente non avevo nessun desiderio di stare così tanto tempo con lui. Mi buttai indietro i capelli, sentendo all'improvviso il sudore bagnarmi la fronte. Faceva troppo caldo. Stupido camino.

"Può chiamarmi anche insopportabile so-tutto-io, se la fa sentire meglio..." dissi spontanea, sfilandomi il mantello e spingendolo contro lo schienale della poltrona.

Le sue labbra si curvarono in sorriso. Sapeva sorridere?

"Albus ha la malsana convinzione che dobbiamo lavorare insieme, quindi proporrei di liberarci delle obbligazioni quanto prima." 

"Obbligazioni?" Mi ero ufficialmente persa.

"Sì, da questo momento, quando saremo qui, ci daremo del tu e saremo sinceri a vicenda. Tornando a noi, Hermione, Potter stasera ha rischiato di non arrivare a Hogwarts sano e salvo, devi assicurarti che non gli accada niente per questo è indispensabile il tuo compito," disse con dolcezza.

Disse con dolcezza? Sbattei velocemente le palpebre, cambiando di nuovo posizione sulla poltrona. Chi era l'uomo davanti a me e cosa ne aveva fatto di Severus Piton?

"Quanti punti mi toglierà stasera?" chiesi a bassa voce, fissando il tappeto che copriva il pavimento. Mi assicurai di sollevare lo sguardo alla fine della mia domanda e di estrarre la bacchetta per difendermi da un suo molto probabile attacco.

Si sfiorò le labbra con le dita della mano destra e continuò a sorridere. Ora avevo paura.

"Il preside ha anche sottolineato che durante i nostri incontri non posso togliere punti alla tua casa, Hermione. Sappi che non mi allieta l'idea di concedere tanta libertà a una studentessa, ma a quanto pare, Albus Silente è convinto che questo possa favorire la fiducia nei miei confronti."

"E tu, ti fidi di me?" domandai, tentando la sorte e soprattutto impugnando la bacchetta con più sicurezza.

"Hermione, io non posso fidarmi di nessuno," rispose prontamente. "Tuttavia credo che non mi uccideresti, a differenza del resto del mondo, nel sonno."

"Cosa? NO! È davvero barbaro," commentai, tentando in ogni modo di non immaginare tale scenario. 

"I pericoli del mestiere," sussurrò. La sua voce sfumò in una risata triste. "Devi dirmi qualcosa, Hermione? È successo qualcosa di importante in questi mesi? Qualcosa che giustifichi lo stato di Potter al suo arrivo al castello?"

Il fuoco, che scoppiettava nel camino, ci fornì un quieto sottofondo mentre tentavo di capirci qualcosa. Fuori da questa stanza eravamo docente e studente, dentro eravamo... complici.

"Harry... io voglio bene a Harry e anche se lei... e anche se tu e Silente mi avete detto che ciò è necessario per proteggerlo, io mi sento come se stessi tradendo la nostra amicizia," confessai.

Piton sbuffò e, senza guardarmi, si alzò dalla poltrona. Andò alla vetrina e si verso due dita di whisky incendiario. "Ne vuoi anche tu?"

Sussultai, sgranando gli occhi. Stava parlando con me.

"Ehm..."

"Sì o no, Granger? Non posso passare tutta la nottata con la bottiglia in mano."

"Sì," risposi sicura. Fui sollevata che il Piton che conoscevo fosse ancora in quella stanza. Borbottò qualcosa tra i denti che sperai fosse un insulto e versò del liquore in un secondo bicchiere.

"Grazie," mormorai, quando mi porse la bevanda. "Scusami, sono stata un po' sorpresa che mi offrissi da bere del liquore."

"La quantità che ti ho versato è minima," replicò. Abbassai lo sguardo sull'orlo del bicchiere. "Il preside mi ha detto che sei maggiorenne," aggiunse, facendomi sollevare la testa di scatto.

"Li compio il 19 di questo mese. Immagino che l'uso della giratempo al terzo anno abbia aggiunto qualche giorno in più alla mia età, per questo il preside ha pensato che abbia raggiunto già i 17 anni," spiegai, ritornando a fissare il liquido ambrato vorticare nel bicchiere mentre seguiva il movimento della mia mano.

"Giratempo? Per cosa l'hai usata?"

Non lo sapeva già?Non gli piacerà quello che sto per rivelargli... 

"Seguivo più corsi di quelli che un normale studente potesse sopportare. L'ho usata anche per salvare la vita di Fierobecco," illustrai e, dopo un attimo di incertezza, continuai nella mia spiegazione. "L'Ippogrifo che doveva essere giustiziato e per aiutare Sirius, che doveva ricevere il bacio dei Dissennatori ingiustamente."

Scrollò le spalle. "Dovevo immaginarlo," rispose, imponendosi di non dire altro. "Comunque sia per dissipare i tuoi dubbi, nel mondo magico si può bere a partire dai 16 anni..."

Annuii, fissando nuovamente l'orlo del bicchiere che avevo in mano. Me lo portai alle labbra e bevvi un sorso che mi ustionò la trachea. Bleah, come faceva a berlo?

"Potter ha chiaramente bisogno di essere accudito, lo ha dimostrato stasera. I tuoi dubbi sono legittimi, ma come detto, Hermione, può capitargli qualcosa di peggiore la prossima volta a causa della sua incapacità di riflessione."

Mi mostrai più interessata a giocherellare con il bicchiere che avevo ancora in mano mentre continuava a parlare che a guardarlo.

"Tuttavia non riesco a capire perché Albus abbia coinvolto una ragazzina nel suo piano."

Che? Come osava?

"Non sono una ragazzina," protestai sorprendentemente irritata. Era già la seconda volta che insisteva con questa storia.

"Sei praticamente una bambina," replicò, sedendosi sulla poltrona di prima. 

Cosa aveva in testa? Segatura?

"Severus, io sono una donna, non una bambina, te lo ripeto ora e mai più" dissi, accavallando le gambe di nuovo. Seguii il suo sguardo che si era posato sulla mia gonna sollevata nel movimento. Arrossii al suo interesse, sistemando la stoffa per coprirmi.

Sghignazzò. "Non preoccuparti, per fare quello che credi, serve la materia prima..."

"Cioè?"

"Una vera donna."

Aprii la bocca per replicare, ma fui interrotta dalla sua risata, stavolta non triste. 

Avevo solo due parole per descriverlo: Cretino e cafone.

 

Scattai in piedi e appoggiai il bicchiere sulla prima superficie che avevo incontrato con così tanta veemenza che il liquore mi bagnò le dita. "Molto probabilmente non sai neanche come sia fatta una donna."

Smise di ridere di colpo e si portò alla bocca il bicchiere. Dopo un lungo sorso, deglutì il whisky e si alzò. Anche senza il suo mantello era imponente. Mi ritrovai a indietreggiare di un paio di passi.

"Credimi, Hermione, quando sono con una vera donna, io non mi limito a guardarla."

Una nuova ondata di rossore si diffuse sulle mie guance e mi imposi di non pensare a ciò che volesse alludere. Lui continuò imperterrito.

"Quindi so di cosa parlo, quando dico che nel tuo caso non c'è nulla da vedere."

"Come no," sbuffai in risposta, dandogli le spalle. "Ah, professore, le auguro una buonanotte e non beva troppo, che è già insopportabile da sobrio," ribattei, guadagnando la porta... la parete in realtà. Studiai la superficie liscia, cercando una maniglia che non c'era. 

"Come diavolo si esce da qui?"

Sentii un rumore di vetro che veniva poggiato su un tavolo.

"La prossima volta che vuoi garantirti un'uscita a effetto, assicurati di sapere come usare i passaggi segreti," rispose, raggiungendomi. Sentii il suo braccio sfiorare il mio. "Trovo ironico il fatto che un'insopportabile so-tutto-io non conosca come uscire dalle mie stanze..."

"Fammi uscire e basta, è quasi ora del coprifuoco e non voglio beccarmi una punizione il primo giorno," borbottai. 

La spilla che avevo sulla camicia mi ricordava che ero prefetto. Tuttavia non volevo approfittare della mia posizione per infrangere le regole.

"Ragazzina, prima che tu anneghi nel tuo orgoglio, lasciami chiarire dei punti che forse ti sono sfuggiti." 

Mi voltai a guardarlo. I suoi capelli neri gli sfiorarono le guance e il luccichio nei suoi occhi mi faceva desiderare di andarmene a più presto.

"Punto primo: Devo sapere cosa ha fatto Potter in queste settimane e se ti ha detto qualcosa sui suoi progetti per il nuovo anno a Hogwarts. Stasera ti lascio andare, ma da domani voglio che ti sia chiaro che le informazioni che mi passerai sono più utili per tuo amico che per me."

Incrociai le braccia sul seno. Non avevo intenzione di riferirglielo. Non sapevo neanche che stalkerare Malfoy si potesse definire progetto in realtà.

"Secondo: Il preside ha firmato uno speciale permesso da consegnare a chi ti possa fermare nei corridoi. Visti i nostri impegni, è logico pensare che possiamo parlare solo dopo cena, punizioni permettendo..."

Annuì senza dire nulla, aspettando che finisse il suo monologo.

"Terzo, ma forse il punto più importante di tutti: Non ti voglio qui ogni giorno, ho già sopportato la tua arroganza stasera. Quindi ti chiedo di venire da me solo quando hai notizie importanti da fornirmi."

"Hai finito?" risposi, fingendomi disinteressata. Certo, le informazioni che dovevo comunicargli le dovevo raccogliere 24 ore su 24 non solo una sera. La pressione di affrontare Harry e di tradirlo non si era sgonfiata.

"Quarto: Fuori da questa stanza," mormorò, chinandosi in avanti e toccando quasi la punta del mio naso col suo, "io sono il professore Piton e tu la signorina Granger. Non voglio che ti senta autorizzata a trattarmi come un suo amico, sono stato chiaro, stupida ragazzina?"

Mi morsi la lingua prima di chiamarlo come meritava. "Cristallino, signore."

Chiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli come per annuire alle mie parole. 

"Bene. Per attivare l'uscita devi tracciare sul muro le stesse lettere dell'entrata. Una L e una P. Hai 30 secondi prima che il passaggio si richiuda."

"Posso chiederle per cosa stanno tali presumo iniziali?" domandai, inclinando leggermente la testa da un lato.

"Certamente che NON puoi chiederlo, insolente che non sei altro e ora sparisci dalla mia vista prima che ti cancelli la memoria e ti spedisca in qualche paese sperduto a mendicare."

"Signore... e il permesso?" domandai, spostandomi contro il muro per aumentare la distanza tra di noi. Piton, dopo avermi guardata come se volesse pietrificarmi con lo sguardo, mi diede le spalle e si diresse alla scrivania. Presi la bacchetta, approfittando del fatto che stava cercando il foglio che mi serviva, e tracciai sul muro le due lettere di cui non conoscevo la storia. La parete si dissolse come neve al sole.

Me lo porse ed io l'afferrai in fretta. 

"Ecco, ora vattene."

"Gentile come sempre," commentai, superando l'apertura del muro. Appena uscii dai suoi alloggi, il freddo dei sotterranei si sostituì al calore del camino.

 

"Ah, signorina Granger, dimenticavo di dirle..."

Lo guardai, accarezzandomi le braccia ancora una volta in cerca della piacevole sensazione di calore. "Cosa?" 

"Meno 20 punti da Grifondoro per essere fuori dal proprio del dormitorio," concluse con il viso contratto in un ghigno di profonda soddisfazione.

"Professore, ma lei..."

"Adesso se ne vada o sarò costretto a togliere altri punti per la sua fastidiosa e prolungata presenza qui."

Gli dedicai un'occhiata truce e mi girai per uscire dal corridoio.

"Meno 10 punti da Grifondoro per gli insulti che mi sta rivolgendo nella sua mente, signorina," scandì a voce leggermente alta per essere convinto che l'avessi sentito.

Emisi un verso stizzito e aumentai la velocità della mia camminata per allontanarmi da quell'essere più in fretta possibile senza voltarmi indietro. 

Maledetto Pipistrello cresciuto, dannato e irritante uomo ridicolo.

"Maledetto Silente e le sue trovate del piffero," mormorai tra me e me, sentendo la rabbia per il professore sfumare appena quando raggiunsi le scale. Guardai il foglio che avevo mostrato prima a uno dei due Caposcuola che dopo aver letto, mi aveva detto di tornare subito alla torre senza togliermi punti. "Be' almeno una cosa giusta l'ha fatta, il preside..."

***

Come si era permesso quel deficiente di insultarmi? Non doveva farlo mai più se voleva la mia collaborazione!

Non riuscii a far altro che pensare a questo. Iniziai a credere che i ragazzi avessero ragione ad affibbiargli quei soprannomi ridicoli, anche se era un insegnante e doveva essere rispettato. 

Mi girai nel letto incapace di dormire. 

Sapevo che i prossimi incontri sarebbero andati diversamente. Avrebbe cercato le informazioni che voleva nella mia mente, dopotutto era la sua specialità. Per un secondo considerai la possibilità di imparare con Harry e Silente l'Occlumanzia.

Solo per un secondo però.

Dovevo assolvere il mio compito. 

Mi sollevai, scoprendomi dalle coperte e mettendomi a sedere nel mezzo del letto. Scostai la tenda e cercai con l'aiuto della bacchetta un quaderno. Presi una penna babbana, più pratica per scrivere senza sporcare le lenzuola di inchiostro e dare altro lavoro da fare agli elfi domestici, e ritornai sotto le coperte.

Dovevo scrivere ciò che potevo dire e ciò di cui dovevo verificare l'importanza prima di raccontarglielo. Tracciai una linea nel mezzo della pagina. L'ossessione per Malfoy non aveva ancora prodotto danni, quindi la inserii nella seconda colonna. La sfiducia nei confronti di Piton si era intensificata perché Harry non riusciva a spiegarsi come dopo anni, l'uomo avesse ottenuto la cattedra che tanto bramava.

Pure io me lo stavo chiedendo. 

Piton mi aveva imposto di essere sincera, invece lui con me non lo era stato. Aveva passato tutto il tempo del nostro incontro a insultarmi, quando poteva spiegarmi cosa avesse Silente per affidargli tale incarico.

Anche se di fatto lui non doveva nessuna spiegazione. Voglio dire... mica ero sua moglie?

Chiusi il quaderno con tutta la forza che avevo e dopo aver incantato le pagine per rendere impossibile a qualcuno di leggerne il contenuto, lo infilai sotto al cuscino.

Dovevo dormire, dovevo ignorare i sensi di colpa e buttarmi a capofitto in questa nuova e delicata missione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Il titolo di questo capitolo è la traduzione di un verso della canzone "Going back to Hogwarts" dello spettacolo "A Very Potter Musical". Ci sono anche altri due spettacoli fatti dalla stessa compagnia a tema HP. Sono tutti e tre disponibili su YouTube con i sottotitoli italiani.  
> ~ Questa storia segue i dettagli e lo svolgimento dei libri, non dei film.


End file.
